


Prowl

by skydark



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydark/pseuds/skydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants out of this town and she'll do who or whatever it takes. Prompt: Young!Pinako/Hoenhiem, she's a tigress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prowl

"I see you're still sitting here like you don't have a friend in the world," she said, sitting down opposite the man, turning the chair around and straddling it as opposed to sitting on it like a real lady would do. The thick leather belt she wore, dangling with tools, dispelled any illusions that the notion of femine wiles had ever crossed her mind. And besides, it was hard to sit in a chair in the regular fashion when you were immediately rammed in the stomach by the odd, over-sized wrench when you sat.

If the intrusion surprised him he gave no sign, only reaching up to adjust a pair of wire rim glasses and then tuck a strand of stray hair behind his ear.

"Oh hello," he said with a friendly smile, "I see you wish to join me. Alright, that would be wonderful, and I think I could use a good conversation. I believe in situations like this I should offer to buy you a drink, and I will very much conceed to those social customs, just ask the nice waitress when she comes back by and order anything you like."

The young woman half turned in her chair, threw up her arm and yelled: "Hey Ester, bring me a pitcher and a clean mug would ya? Big money here is buying me a drink!"

The waitress shook her head and rolled her eyes, but dutifully went toward the bar. The young woman then turned back to the man still sitting there with the smile and grinned.

"You certainly know how to make a good first impression, I think I might want to hang out with you all night. So at the risk of sounding like a cheap and tacky come on, what's a nice dressed guy like you doing in a back water burg like this? Slumming it is not considered a good enough answer, just so you know that up front."

The man straightend up a bit in his chair, clasped the glass on the table in front of him with both hands and then leaned forward a bit.

"I came here for the obscurity," he said, and then he lifted the glass, but with only one hand and took a drink.

The young woman waited for more, making that sort of 'well, come on' gesture people did by bobbing their heads but after he took his drink he sat the glass back on the table and went on smiling. She opened her mouth to give him a verbal prompt when suddenly the pitcher of beer was slapped down between them on the table. An empty mug was shoved in her face and Ester, with her attitude stood there with a hand on her hip.

"What is it you think you're doing? Hitting up on this nice stranger here when you got some waiting for you back at the shop? Where is Dominic anyways? I ain't seen him in here half the week and that's just odd. What did you do, finally kill him with that wrench of yours?"

"His head is to full of rocks for me to make any lasting impression," the young woman spat, dragging the beer pitcher close and sloshing it over the rim of her glass onto the table before managing to hit the mug. "Besides, we're on the outs, maybe I want to find someone who knows how to treat a girl better, someone with sophistication that wears ties," and she eyed the smiling man across the table. "Maybe I'm looking to move up in the man scene instead of down, which is where I will be staying if I take up with people like Dominic."

Ester turned to the smiling man herself and leaned close like she was about to impart some sagely advice. He perked up a bit himself and leaned forward to give the illusion of conspiracy between them.

"Just so you know," Ester said, "this one is on the prowl. Around her they call here the man-eater and there is plenty of men missing parts to prove it. You ain't the first thing she's tried to sink her hooks in tonight, but all the others are wary of her. So I'm giving you some friendly warning here, Pinako Rockbell likes to shank 'em and leave 'em when they get used up. If I was you, I would head for the hills."

"But I just came from the hills," the man said, "so it would really take a great deal of persuasion to make me head back."

"Well it's your funeral or future financial ruin," Ester said, and took herself away to another table.

"No one asked you Ester," Pinako screeched after her, then turned back to the man and hunkered over her beer mug. "Don't let that put you off or anything," she said, "it's the local yokels that deserve getting took that get taken. They dish out as good as they get. I can clean myself up for the right man, you better believe it. I'm not going to be stuck here forever."

"I can see by your accessories that you have some sort of mechanical talent?" the man asked, pleasantly enough. "That seems a bit of an unusual occupation for a lady."

"I'd say I have talent," Pinako said, sitting up and wipping her arm across her mouth. "I got the kind of talent that only some of these losers, like Dominick, wish they had. I build people. That's right, you heard me. I put people together," she flashed a huge grin.

"Like a dating service?" the man offered.

"No, what are you talking about? Does this look like a face that gives a fuck about anyone getting any but herself? No. I make automail. The best damn automail in the east. So if you ever turn up missing a arm or something let me know; since you're cute I'll even give you a discount."

"That's very generous," the man said, looking pleased at the prospect of potentially losing a limb and yet at the same time saving money. "Is there a lot of call for limb replacement in these parts? Is it a prosperous living?"

"No," Pinako said, resting her chin on the rim of her beer mug. "Actually it's kind of a barren waste land of healthy, non-accident prone people. I was thinking you know of heading out some where more volitile. A good war would make business pick up, but we can't have everything."

The man put on a bit less of a smile and nodded his head, commiserating in the lack of warfare along with her it seemed. Pinako drew little circles in the spilt beer on the table. "So, are you heading somewhere? Going home? Got a wife waiting or something? I'm sure you're not in the habit of sitting in bars talking up destitute automail mechanics for kicks."

"I don't really have a home to go to," the man said, lifting his glass to finish his drink, "so here is just as good as anywhere," he continued. "Maybe I could make myself useful here in some way, stay on for a while. I've never stayed in one place long enough to wear out a welcome yet."

Pinko lifted her own mug, demonstated that womanly talent for opening her gullet further than any man could hope to achieve and then sat the empty mug back on the table and negotiated the beer pitcher again. Mug refilled she then leaned her elbow on the table and put her chin in her palm.

"That's really sad," she said. "No home and now where to go and then when you do go and get somewhere you don't stay. Just traveling relentlessly from town to town, saying you're looking for that place to fade into the background, and yet what you really want and you just don't know it yet is a fine woman at your side. Someone to lean on, someone to keep the lonliness at bay. Someone, with great skills and talents on their own who would never be a burden should you perhaps, say, want to take them to Rush Valley, they would not be adverse. In fact they would so not be adversed you'd get some, you'd get a lot actually. You're pretty good looking and you look like you're built to take it. You must be from the west. The west produces all those big boys you know, from all that farming. You're from the west, aren't you?"

"Oh, well I suppose that depends on where you're standing and which way you're facing," the man said.

"You know what I like about you?" Pinako said, half way through her second mug. "You don't say a lot but you say a lot. I mean you know, I guess that's sorta, what do you call it, philisophical or mystical I don't know, but you don't say a lot of words and it's like you've been talking non-stop since I sat down. The strong, silent type, yeah like that, that's what you are, a strong, silent western boy."

"I'm starting to wish I was from the west," the man said, lifting a finger toward the waitress.

"Ester, the man's dying of thirst," Pinkao bellowed across the bar. "She's half deaf you know, got kicked in the head by a mule or something, ain't never been right since, won't let me make her an automail eardrum either. Not right Ester is what we call her, spouts all kinds of crazy made up stories about people. You gotta watch her."

Ester came over and replaced the man's empty glass with another one and looked between the two of them, sitting there at the table.

"So, you convienced yet? I can have a couple of the guys hold onto her if you wanna escape out the back, you just let me know," the waitress said, gave Pinako another look and then went away again.

"You know, I've never had to be held back, in here anyways, see? Makes stuff up," Pinako said, finished her second mug and decided to just drink straight from the pitcher, it wasn't like anyone was sharing with her.

"If I were going to stay here," the man said, "where do you recommend I stay?"

"In my bed, oh HAHA, you should see the look on your face. Well actually it didn't change. But if you want a straight answer there is a bording house at the end of the street. You know I'm just saying a good looking guy like you, from the west and all, heading out to Rush Valley sometime soon, you don't have to settle. I can cook, I can, I got a book and everything and it would be a private bathroom, well ok, I mean not private private because I got to go to, but it's just me and not ten other flatulant guys who ate to many beans at dinner," Pinako then smiled what she considered her most charming smile and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't want to put you out," the man said, "your offers is so kind, I would feel like I'm impossing..." but he trailed off as Pinako stood, came around the table, grabbed his wrist and tugged on him to get him to his feet. She then lead him to the back of the bar, where the lighting was only a suggestion and seated him in a chair wedged into a corner and half obscured by a tower of empty crates that might or might not fall over at any time. There was a jar behind the bar if anyone wanted to make a bet.

She then straddled his lap like she was mounting the mule that kicked Ester in the head and made herself comfortable before running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders. She got nose to nose with him and finally his expression changed, just a little.

"I don't think you're getting this," she said. "See, you got a girl here who is willing to do just about anyone, I mean anything, to get ahead and you got this great looking guy, from the west, who looks like he's a smart man, a man who is going places and this girl promises that some of the places he can go are sitting right here in his lap and she also promises that if the guy let's the girl do what she wants to do he won't walk straight for a week but he'll really, really enjoy it."

"You're coming on to me," he said suddenly, in a voice that spoke of sudden revelations. "Just like that, wihtout even really knowing me. I have heard about loose women I've just never had the pleasure of being accousted by one. I have to say it's very facsinating and really I look forward to any base and unconventional things you wish to show me because I will admit that I've been a little lax in broadening my more intimate horizons. I'd really like to be more savvy especially since I want to have some basis of comparison when it comes to social standings. I know plenty of ladies but you're the first slut I've ever met," and then he seemed to glow with anticipation and excitment.

"You said that in a way that makes me not want to crush your skull with a wrench while at the same time insulting the hell out of me," Pinako said in wonder. "What's your name western boy?"

"Hoenhiem, Von Hoenhiem," the man said, "where should I put my hands?"

Pinako grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, then she grabbed his ears and rammed her tongue down his throat until he gagged. She pulled back and licked her lips.

"Men who can insult me and not make me attempt murder make me really hot," she purred and arched her hips foward and then ground down into his lap.

"I'm glad that I can stimulate you in a way that makes you want to have sex with me, really, I'm quite excited," he said after recovering from his gagging fit.

"You know, you're so damn cute, why are you so damn cute? You're so damn cute I want to go down on you, right here," Pinako looked quickly over her shoulder and as she did so her hands went to the waist band of his pants, tugging at the belt buckle, deftly unbuttoning the front. He made a pleased happy sound, like a little hum and shifted and bent his head to watch her hands. She turned back to him, looking down as she pushes the front of his pants open and then she slide her hand into the opening she had made. He made a little surprised gasp and she pressed the heel of her hand against the outline of the head of his cock in his linens and lifted her eyes to meet his, smiling.

"I guess I'm stimulating you, too," she said with a husk in her voice. "Good to know you western boys are proportionate."

"It seems that verbal praise is also an effective stimulation," Hoenhiem said, 'because when you said that I felt it jump."

Pinako grabbed the waistband of his linens then, stretching them out as far as she could before pushing them down. Wouldn't do to get the goods caught in the wrapping now would it? She slowly slid back along his legs, dropping down to the floor. She gave one look over her shoulder again before wrapping her fingers around his cock, leaning it toward herself and catching the head in her mouth.

Hoenhiem gripped the sides of the chair and his feet went up on toes and he made the most delicious little whine she'd ever heard. The more she relaxed her superior gullet to take him in the louder he got. Nothing like a man yodeling your praises, especially such a good looking, western, well hung, going places and taking her with him kind of man. The only problem she could foressably see in this situation is he also looked like maybe he hadn't had any in a while and that could lead to things like him going off before she got a chance to sample the wares for real, and she didn't want that. So she didn't stay on him to long; she just got him nice and primed, throbbing and red and tapping his foot in a rhythm she was pretty sure she could dance to; and when she pulled off of him with a loud slurp he made a mournful sound that rivaled that of any pitiful creature on god's green earth. It was almost enough to make her pratical side a little sorry she didn't let him go in her mouth, but not quite.

"I've always been taught want not, waste not, and I ain't wasting this," she told him getting up off her knees. "Come on, we need to turn this chair around to face the wall."

He seemed to be struck dumb and made all kinds of endearing little confused noises as he shoved and bullied him until he started to scoot the chair to face the wall. Once that was accomplished she checked out the bar to make sure no one was paying any attention, like anyone in here ever paid attention to anything unless there was blood, death or free beer, and it seemed that the time honored tradition of indifference in the establishment was holding true. She then did something she only did for two reasons; one was for sleep and this, of course, was the other one: she unbuckled her tool belt and took it off, lying it on the table beside them. She then undid her pants, got one leg free, straddled his lap again and just pushed her panties to one side; no since in going all out and just having to try and get dressed again afterwards, beside if they did get caught all she had to do was pull up quicky and there was deniable plausibility. What? Of course not, she still had her panties on!

She grabbed his cock and he squirmed, making him hard to hold steady, but it was so. damn. cute. that she couldn't bring herself to tell him to be still and after a couple of false starts and a poke or two, she got him lined up and before he could squirm away she pressed downwards, coming to sit in his lap fully in one quick motion. As she took a deep breath and a moment to adjust, some long dormant sexual instinct seem to awaken inside him and he gripped her hips hard, grunted in a very male way and lifted her straight up and brought her back down. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself, marveling a little at his strength. He made a downright aggressive sound then and seemed to brace his heels on the floor. Now as he lifted her he thrust up as he brought her back down and all she could do was curl her fingers in his shirt and her toes on her feet and hang on. It must be all that heavy lifting on the farm, she thought dazedly, like lifting cows and things that made lifting and lowering her over and over again in an ever increasing pace so effortless for him. She let her head fall back, let her eyes slide closed; holy hell, she must be really good at stimulation, only none of the boys around here were smart enough to realize it.

She lost all awarness of time and surroundings, her thoughts, while confused where nothing less than total depravity and when she crested she grit her teeth to keep from screaming. He looked like he might scream to, so when he followed her over, a few strokes later, she grabbed his head and jammed his face between her breasts to muffle his cry. He kept his face there as he lowered her into his lap one last time and sagged forward, his fingers still twitching on her hips. She took the time to pet his hair, stroke his ponytail and rub the back of his neck.

When he pried his face from between her breasts, he licked his lips, reached up to adjust his glasses that had become askew and looked up at her.

"Bet you ain't had it that good," she said, panting lightly, "in a bar" she added as a qualifer.

"I've never had it in a bar," he said, his eyes bright, his smile returning. "I feel more knowledgeable now about the seedier sides of society. Really this has been very enlightening. If this is just a sampling of the social diversity of this region, I think I should stay and make a more extensive study. Maybe some sort of comprehensive matrix of local customs and the like...are all the women here like you?"

"If you mean desperate to go places that are anywhere but here and flexible enough to use sex as a tool to try to make that happen, I guess the answer is no," Pinako said with a huff. "What makes me fuck guys who do the complete opposite of what I'm fucking them for? It's a curse, it's got to be a curse," she groaned. She pulled off of him then, got herself full dressed and put her tool belt back on; she pointed at the still open crotch of his pants and he did similar, tucking, buttoning and belting. Pinako was standing, leaning back against the table with her arms folded and Hoehiem was still seated and they both stood and sat in silence for a few moments.

"If my life were more my own I would let you persuade me to do all sorts of things for sex," he offered. "But, sadly, it's not just me," and he rubbed his chest for a moment. "But I had a lovely time and if I am going to be staying on then we have the opportunity to get to know one another properly."

"Getting to know one another is usually a big sex kill joy, you know that, right?" Pinako said, unfolding her arms and putting her hands behind her on the table. "But until the actual kill happens, sure, great, let's get to know one another. You can come and sleep in my bed until I kick you out if you want."

"That's very generous," Hoenhiem said, "I accept. I need to retrieve my bag from the locker at the train staion on the way over if you don't mind."

"Nah," she said with a wave of her hand as she pushed off the table. "Come on, I want to get some extra umph time out of you before I decide there's someone else more suited to my needs," she headed for the door, stepping out onto the walk in front of the bar and hooking her thumbs in her belt. He joined her there and they started down the street toward the train station.

When he joined her on the street again, non-descript brown suitcase in hand he paused to look back at the station.

"Risembool," he said, then turned to look at Pinako, "what does that mean?" he asked.

"As far as I'm concerned it means this is the black hole of the universe, everything comes in but nothing gets out," and she snorted and turned to head down the street and he hurried after her. "Or maybe it means You're going to grow old here so you better get use to it, or maybe it means you haven't done the right guy yet, I don't know," she threw her arms wide. "Welcome to Risembool von Hoenhiem, we hope you enjoy your stay."

And Hoenhiem smiled and trotted to keep up as he followed her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA_Ihop Kinkmeme on LJ


End file.
